Red Vines and Other Delights
by allyouneedis
Summary: Blaine has a craving for something sweet, and his sweet boyfriend too. He comes up with a game to get the best of both worlds. Cotton candy fluffy.


Red Vines and Other Delights

**Here's my fun little version of sweet-tooth Klaine. Enjoy :)**

"What is all this?" It was a lazy summer afternoon and Blaine's parents were out of town so of course Kurt was at Blaine's house.

"We are going to play a game." Blaine grinned at his boyfriend as Kurt's eyebrow rose, wondering what kind of game Blaine had in mind with all of this food. The entire kitchen island was covered with plates and bowl filled with various finger foods. Kurt saw fruit and vegetable trays, plates with cheese and crackers, bowls of candy and chocolate, and several dishes of interesting appetizers.

"Why do you have so much food, are you trying to ruin my girlish figure?" Kurt batted his eyes coquettishly and Blaine laughed, grabbing his lover by the hips and pulling him forward into a playful kiss.

"I love your figure just how it is," he replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt and lacing his fingers on his lower back. "My parents entertained last night and all of this is leftover, so I decided we could have a little fun with it.

"I'm listening."

"The rules are quite simple," Blaine began, reaching behind Kurt to grab something. He brought his hand up holding his red and navy striped Dalton tie. "You are blindfolded. I select a food item to eat, everything on the table is fair game, and then I kiss you. You have to guess what I ate. Then we switch."

"And the stakes?"

"Again, pretty straightforward. If I win, I get a kiss from you. If you win, you get a kiss from me."

"I accept." Blaine grinned again and slipped the pre-tied tie over Kurt's head and tightened it gently, then nuzzled his cheek and laid a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. While Kurt wasn't in total darkness—a little light slipped in the bottom and top of the fabric—he couldn't see anything around him, and it was slightly disconcerting when Blaine's touch left him. Before he could say anything, though, he felt Blaine's fingers glide softly along his jaw moments before he felt the curly-haired boy's lips on his. Kurt wasted no time in opening up his mouth for Blaine's probing tongue, allowing it to slip inside and caress his own tongue. In addition to the very familiar taste of Blaine, he discerned the sweet flavour of strawberry. He wasn't ready to end the kiss just yet, though, so he continued teasing Blaine's tongue until the shorter boy pulled away slightly.

"Ready to guess yet?" he breathed into Kurt's mouth.

"Strawberry," Kurt whispered back.

"You win. How about we save up all of the rewards till the end?"

"Mhmm," Kurt nodded. "My turn." He removed the tie from his head and placed it over Blaine's eyes, making sure it was snug, then he stood over the island perusing his options. His eyes wandered over various items before landing on a bowl of Red Vines; Blaine's favourite snack in the whole world. He grabbed a string of licorice and chewed it, before going back to where Blaine was waiting. He slipped his hands around his boyfriend's neck bringing their heads together as he placed his lips on Blaine's. The shorter boy's eager tongue slid over Kurt's lips, begging for entrance. Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls at the same time he opened his mouth, causing Blaine to moan into him. At Blaine's first taste, he dove in more enthusiastically, reaching his hands up to Kurt's face making a pleasured sound. The pale boy laughed into the kiss before pulling away.

"Well?"

"I love Red Vines. But I especially love Red Vines in your mouth."

"Does your family really entertain your posh guests with Red Vines?" Kurt asked sceptically as he removed the makeshift blindfold.

"Nah, I just added them in myself." Blaine waited until Kurt finished blindfolding himself before he grabbed his next item; he had already been planning it. The speed with which Blaine's mouth found his again surprised Kurt and he jumped slightly. "Sorry," Blaine said before claiming the territory of Kurt's mouth. Kurt immediately recognized the rich chocolaty flavour, but again refused to end the round early. "Got it yet?" Blaine barely pulled away to ask.

"Nuh uh, need more," Kurt mumbled, going back at it.

A couple minutes later, Blaine pulled away again. "If you don't guess soon you're going to have to forfeit the round." He grinned.

Kurt sighed. "Easy. Godiva chocolates." Once Blaine's eyes were covered, Kurt once again glanced over the contents of the table, and chuckled to himself. He decided that Blaine should have to pay for cutting the last one, in Kurt's opinion, much too short. As soon as Kurt's tongue entered Blaine's mouth, the curly head jerked backwards.

"Eww, Kurt, was that a pickle?" Kurt giggled at the sour face Blaine was making. Tasting sour when you were expecting sweet makes it that much worse. Blaine scowled as he removed the tie.

"You said everything was fair game." Kurt laughed again, and leaned in to kiss Blaine again, but he moved back.

"Get away from me with that thing," he joked, laughing. "You're going to be sorry you opened that can of worms."

The game continued for a while, each boy choosing more obnoxious foods, occasionally mixing in something sweet, until Blaine decided to try the Tabasco Sauce, which left both boys in tears.

"Why would you do that? My mouth is on fire!" Kurt whined.

"You should have seen your face!" Blaine was laughing and crying at the same time, pouring each of them a glass of milk, which was supposed to help. "It was priceless."

"You're lucky I didn't throw up in your mouth."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"NO!" Kurt grabbed the glass from Blaine's hand and downed it, swishing the milk around in his mouth a bit to try to get rid of the taste of hot sauce.

"Hey, you do realize I got it worse than you, right?" Blaine had tear streaks all down his face as he, too, drank his glass of milk.

"Good, I hope your tongue shrivels up and falls off," Kurt smirked.

"No you don't," Blaine sidled up to Kurt, putting a hand on his face, "because then I couldn't do this." He bent his head down to the pale skin of Kurt's slender neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh, drawing whimpers from Kurt's lips. He moved his mouth back up to Kurt's, but was stopped by a hand on his lips.

"Nuh uh, mister. Go brush your teeth first." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with both of his and took two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as he gazed into Kurt's eyes, which were glazing over with lust. "Unh, teeth, now, then bedroom."

The teens hurriedly moved to the bathroom, but by the time they made it into Blaine's bedroom the fiery passion had been quelled to a more smoldering yearning. Blaine positioned himself half on top of Kurt, who had a hand tangled his nearly black curls, and he lightly skimmed the backs of his fingers down Kurt's arm and flank, before coming to rest on his hip. He dipped his head down to the mark he left earlier on Kurt's neck, his breath ghosting over the spot as his lips barely made contact. He made a trail of delicate kisses up to his ear, across his jaw, then sprinkling them all over his boyfriend's face. At last their lips made contact, but it was a slow, leisurely kiss, as they took their time savouring the familiar sensations. Several minutes later, Blaine pulled away, nuzzling the crook of Kurt's shoulder.

"I do believe you owe me ten more of those," Kurt said, with a glint in his eye.

"Mmm, indeed I do. And when I'm done, I shall claim my prizes from you." Blaine leaned in for another languorous kiss, and they didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
